bioshock 2010 fix
by the death killer
Summary: sary it took so long but hear it is. what would hap in if 4 friends are dragged to a under water city will they escape or will they become permanent members of Rapture.
1. bio

Vincent

Sex: male

Age: 19

Plasmid/s: Incinerate, Insect Swarm

Gun/s: Machine Gun, Gatling Gun, Pistol, Chemical Thrower

Mille weapon/s: Slug Hammer, Drill

Attitude: Evil, brave, and nice to friends

Race: American

Clothes: black shirt with a bloody eye bale on the front, black jacket with satins pentagram on the back, and black baggy pants

Accessory's: satins pentagram necklace

Alex

Sex: male

Age: 17

Plasmid/s: Winter Blast, Cyclone Trap, Sonic Boom

Gun/s: Hack Tool, Pistol, Shotgun, Gatling Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun

Mille weapon/s: pipe

Attitude: happy, cashes, shy

Race: Mexican – American

Clothes: black shirt with Brose Lee on the front, white jacket with a gold cross on the back, and blue pants

Accessory's: silver watch, and a white and gold cross necklace

Hector

Sex: male

Age: 17

Plasmid/s: Rage, Hypnotyze Big Daddy, Security Eye

Gun/s: Rivet Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher

Mille weapon/s: crow bar

Attitude: happy, calm

Race: Mexican

Clothes: white jacket, black kingdom harts shirt, and blue pants

Accessory's: JT gloves, watch

Bryon

Sex: male

Age: 17

Plasmid/s: Target Dummy, Telekinesis, Electro Bolt

Gun/s: Pistol, Crossbow

Mille weapon/s: pipe

Attitude: happy, scared, clumsy

Clothes: black shirt with "y bother" on the front, blue pants

Accessory's: watch


	2. Chapter 1: The Tickets

sarry it took so long but hears chapter 1 and i plan to have the others up son.

* * *

The year is 2010 in New York City airport and Vincent, Hector, Alex, and Bryon were getting on a plan to Japan to meet there friend Wendell for a party.

Alex: are you sure you can get us tickets to Japan?

Bryon: yeah, how do we no you won't fuck this up like you did at the fair last week?

Vincent: because I've been practicing and I've already got three tickets.

Alex: when did you get those?

Hector: Yeah, I never saw you take them.

Vincent: like I said before, I've been practicing…… keep an eye out for anyone with tickets to Japan…..

Hector spots a Business man. With three bodyguards (B. Guards) ….

Hector: There's one over there, but you shouldn't take his….

Vincent: No, but the guard in the back has his in his back pocket.

Vincent starts to walk towards the guard.

Bryon: ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? He's Crazy…..

Vincent walks past the three bodyguards and into the bathroom, waiting….

While in the Restroom, The businessman and his three B. Guards' go to a gate where a security guard (S. Guard) is waiting.

S. guard: Tickets please.

The business man and two of the three b. guards give the s. guard there tickets.

Business man: Jon (b. guard 3) where is your ticket?

Jon: I'm not sure boss it that's in my back pocket.

Business man: then go back you fucking idiot.

After Jon passes the restroom Vincent walks out and goes up to the group.

Vincent: and you said I was crazy.

Alex: Yeah Yeah, Let's just get on the plane….


	3. Chapter 2: the identity of the biasness

sorry its tacking so long but my friend HAHLI NUVA help me with the speling but hears 2........... oh and I'm going to mace my own plasmids and i knead a now kind of big daddy that doesn't have a diving suet so leave some reviews with your ideas pleas and thank you.

* * *

Vincent: Man what the fuck is up with you?

Alex: I just don't feel right stealing other people's tickets.

Hector: yeah well do you have money for your own ticket?

Alex: no.

Vincent: Then the only way to get to Japan is to USE THE TICKETS I STOLE!!!!!

Bryon: yeah… so let's just get past the gate and wait for the plane to land.

While the group was walking through the gate Vincent noticed that the business man and his 2 remaining body guards were waiting on the other side of the gate.

Vincent: Watch it guys that business man that I stole from is waitingon the other side of the gate (pointing at the business man).

Alex, Hector, and Bryon look to see the business man watching them with a smile.

Alex: Why is he smiling Vince?

Vincent: I'm not sure and I'm trying to figure out if he knows I stole from him.

Bryon: well you can ask him yourself because he's coming this way.

Business man: That was clean steel you made with my guard.

Vincent: I don't know what you're talking about.

Business man: When you walked by my guard you took his ticket that he had in his back pocket.

Vincent: ok yeah, I took the ticket that he had in his back pocket so just call security already.

Business man: I wasn't planning on it.

Hector: and y not?

Business man: Because I think he would make a good addition to my city.

Vincent: yeah, not interested.

Alex: hay what's your name anyway?

Business man: My name is Andrew Ryan.

Vincent: yeah, well are plane is here so we have to go.

As the group got on the plane Ryan whispered to his guards.

Ryan: make shore you don't kill those 4 I want to make them residents of Rapture.

g. garde1: sure thing boss.

g. garde2: I don't care as long as I get my A.D.A.M.


	4. Chapter 3: the heist, the crash

Ones on the plane the grope takes a grope of sets that face each other.

Vincent: can you believe that guy. I wont to make you a part of my city.

Alex: ya I think he's a little crazy. I mean he was talking like we didn't have a chose.

Hector: guy's quiet dawn it looks like he's coming on the same plan as us.

Vincent: are you shitting me?

Vincent looks back and sure enough Ryan and his 2 b. guards were taking a seat in the front of the plane.

Bryon: aw man well you know this is going to be bad.

Vincent turns back around and looks at Hector.

Vincent: hey Hector switch seats with me.

Hector: why Vince?

Vincent: so I can keep an eye on him.

Hector: ok.

Vincent and Hector switch sets with one another.

Vincent: ok now I can make shore he doesn't come over hear and talk to us.

(5 hours later)

Vincent: he's getting up and so are his guards.

Suddenly the guards star did to shot every one on the plane except for Vincent, Hector, Alex, and Bryon.

Ryan walks up to the group

Ryan: I told you I wonted to make you a part of my city and I meant it

Suddenly the plan started to do a nose dive and the last thing everyone sees is water.


	5. Chapter 4: waking up in a new place

Vincent was the first to wake up.

Vincent: aw my head, w-were am I? (Looks up) waaaaa, fucking statue. Wait were did that statue com from? And were did the plan go?

Suddenly Vincent hears someone yawning behind him and terns to see Alex waking up and Hector still asleep.

Alex: Vincent where are we and what's going on?

Vincent: I'm not sure Alex the only thing I remember is that Ryan guy and his 2 b. guards killing everyone on the plan except for you, me, Hector (new washing-up), and Bryon.

Hector: Where's Bryon?

Alex: that's a good question, WHERE is Bryon?

Vincent: I'm not shore but I think we should find a way out of hear.

Vincent starts to whack dawn some stairs.

Alex: wait up.

Hector: are you shore you no were you are going?

Vincent: nope but it's the only way to go unless you see another way to go.

Hector: no but we don't know were we are remember.

Vincent: all the better to get out of hear and besides theirs a sub over there.

Alex: a SUB!! We can us it to get out of hear.

Hector: what theirs a sine above it that reds "bathysphere to Rapture".

Alex: what the hell is a bathysphere and were the hell is Rapture?

Vincent: I don't know but if Rapture is a city then we can find a phone and call for help (starts to tape his foot impatiently).

Alex: ok Vince we're coming.

Hector: ok Vince hit the switch.

Vincent pulse a switch in the middle of the sub and the doors close and it starts to descant.

* * *

coming soon (chapter 5: Rapture the city of hell)


	6. Chapter 5: Rapture the city of hell

sorry its tacking so long but this will be the last chapter until i git more revues but I'm going to be writing a new story for "left 4 dead" so hears the new chapter. oh and i still need ideas for a new big daddy and new plasmids your id name will be placid in the story if you want.  


* * *

Chapter 5: Rapture the city of hell

While the sub descended the group began to relax.

Vincent: where the hell is the steering wheel for this damn thing?

Alex: hey guys I think this is the bathysphere to Rapture.

Suddenly an intercom came on.

Ryan: that is correct.

Hector: was that Ryan?

Ryan: yes it is and pleas call me Andrew Ryan.

Vincent: where the hell did you take us!?

Ryan: I took you to my city.

Alex: are you talking about Rapture?

Ryan: yes I am.

Hector: well as son as we arrive we're going to call for help.

Ryan: good luck my friend but Rapture is a city under water.

Suddenly a city came into view through the glass window. The city was amazing the group could see a part of the plane that they were in sticking out of a building.

Alex: I'm sure glad we weren't on the plane.

Ryun: yeah well your friend wasn't so lucky.

Hector: you mean Bryon?

Ryan: is that his name?

Vincent: crap that means that he's ……..

Ryan: no he's not dead he's alive, but I don't know how long he'll last against the Splicers.

Suddenly the intercom turns off.

Vincent: hey! WH-What do you mean by that?

Alex: and what's a splicer?

The rest of the ride was quiet.

(10 minutes later)

Hector: hey I think were landing in that tunnel.

Vincent and Alex both looked to see a tunnel with a sign that said "welcome to Rapture", and just as Hector sad, the bathysphere went into the tunnel and when it reached the end it started to go up until it entered a room that looked like a train station except it looked like a war had taken place. When the bathysphere stopped the doors opened and everyone walked out.

Vincent: I think were going to need weapons for these "Splicers"(picking up a sludge hammer).

Hector: yeah, I think your right (picking up a crowbar).

Alex: I've got the lead pipe (walking up to a pipe lining against a pile of bags).

Vincent: NOW what........

Suddenly a person jumped up from under the bags and attacked Alex but before it could do anything its head was crushed against the wall with a sledge hammer……


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Identity of the splicer

Alex had no idea what had happened all he knew was that he was about to be killed and

was saved, Alex locked at the slug hammer and then looked at how was holding it.

Alex: wow th-thanks Vince I that I was a goner.

Suddenly a familiar voice came on the stations intercom.

Ryan: yes well don Vincent, well don in deed.

Vincent: dam it were the hell are you Ryan and why did this person attack us?

Ryan: what do you mean person?

Hector: what was that a…

Ryan: yes that was a splicer and your lucky it was a thump splicer and not a spider

splicer.

Vincent: are you telling me that there are more of those things and that there are different

kinds of them?

Ryan: yes and if you want to live than your going to need bidder weapons then a hammer, led pipe, and a crowbar. So lets see how long you can last. Suddenly screams could be heard from all around. Vincent, Alex, and Hector got in to a fitting position.


End file.
